Overleg gebruiker:Vercingetorix
Welkom op Wikistad! 30 mrt 2007 17:28 (UTC) :Welkom Ingmar! En veel plezier binnenkort hier! Zoek alvast al een huisje uit. 11 apr 2007 19:40 (UTC) Conservator Ha, Ingmar, ik zie dat je je hebt aangemeld als conservator van de Middeleeuwse zaal. Voel je vrij deze te bewerken en te verbeteren, maar maak het niet te lang ten opzichte van de andere zalen ;-) Veel succes 3 mei 2007 14:59 (UTC) :Is dat van DT dan te lang? 3 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) Lol, ik zal er iets leuks van maken. ::Nog niet, als hij het langer wilt maken mag hij daar een artikel aan wijden met een link daarnaartoe vanuit het museum. 3 mei 2007 15:05 (UTC) Afbeelding:Wikipedia Project.PNG Waarom heeft die afbeelding zo'n naam? Het heeft er totaal niets mee te maken. Ik zou je willen vragen hem onder een andere (juiste) naam te uploaden. Als je dat doet, wil je het dan ook doen onder een juiste licentie, want nu zou ik hem eigenlijk moeten verwijderen, ook al weet ik dat daar geen auteursrechten op rusten. Dank je, 5 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) :Eigenlijk mag je hem verwijderen want ik heb al een betere gemaakt en upgeload nl. 5 mei 2007 14:46 (UTC) ::Ok, dank je 5 mei 2007 14:51 (UTC) Travel Center Ga jij daar nog aan werken, want er gebeurde niets dus had ik hem genomineerd voor verwijdering. Maar als jij die pagina kan verder afwerken mag die blijven staan. Groeten, 7 mei 2007 19:36 (UTC) :Ik zal hier later aan verder werken, maar ik ben momenteel nog bezig aan mijn wijnkasteel 8 mei 2007 10:18 (UTC) ::Liefst eerst afwerken waar je mee bezig bent, anders staat het hier vol met pagina's in opbouw. 8 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::: Ok ik zal m'n best doen om hier zo snel mogelijk aan verder te werken :::btw wat gebeuerd er als ik te lang wacht om hier aan verder te werken? 8 mei 2007 16:15 (UTC) ::::Pff, weet ik niet. In principe wordt het verwijderd maar zo stout ben ik niet :-) 8 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) ::::Ok dan is alles goed; toch geen zin om een wijntje te brouwen op mijn kasteel? 8 mei 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::::Nee, wijn is niets voor mij. Liever bier :-) 8 mei 2007 16:45 (UTC) Waarom deed je deze bewerking? 8 mei 2007 16:45 (UTC) Ik ga die pagina verwijderen want er gebeurt toch niets en als je er aan wil werken kan je hem toch direct terug aanmaken. 11 mei 2007 18:16 (UTC) Uitnodiging VUW Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas ::Kan ik nog een huis bouwen in Civitas Libertas als ik al een huis heb in Libertas? 15 mei 2007 10:35 (UTC) :::Elke gebruiker heeft het recht op 2 woningen, ja dus. 15 mei 2007 10:45 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Goed dat je de afbeeldingen upload met commons, maar wil je het dan ook goed gebruiken? je moet bij het (url) invullen, maar jij doet dat niet. Je moet daar de naam van de afbeelding zetten bv. " Olympia.png ". Ik weet niet onder welke naam je die hebt gevonden, dus wil jij dat doen bij de afbeeldingen dat je hebt geüpload? 15 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) :Je zei tegen me dat je vriend Antistatique ook een club wilt oprichten, dat mag in mijn toekomstige gemeente Victoria. Dan hebben we vier ploegen en kunnen we de Beker van Libertas beginnen. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:12 (UTC) Herinnering! Ingmar, gelieve de toets op klassieke humor zo vlug mogelijk te maken. Je vind hem [[Overleg:VUW/auditorium1|'HIER.']] 18 mei 2007 12:24 (UTC) Fußball Hee, heb het artikel Beker van Libertas geschreven. Moet er wat verbeterd worden, oid? Wijzig maar wat je wilt (grote wijzigingen t liefst wel in overleg met mij), breid maar uit wat je wilt. Nog ideeën misschien? Zit je trouwens bij Antistatique in de klas? Of tnminste heb je contact met hem? Kun je hem eraan herinneren dat hij die vierde voetbalclub nog moet maken? Gr, Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 12:52 (UTC) :Ingmar, idd, zou je jouw ploeg willen afmaken? Vragen bij Alexandru en Rubietje. Met fatih zal ik dat wel persoonlijk regelen. 26 mei 2007 20:57 (UTC) LOIS Vermits jij nu minister van jeugd en sport bent, ben je automatisch voorzittter van LOIS. Veel succes verder! MenM 28 mei 2007 09:58 (UTC) waarschuwing & leedvermaak Waarschuwing Dag Ingmar, vrijdag zal er een toetsje komen op de nieuwe les 'klassieke humor'. Gelieve dit maal wel aanwezig te zijn. Leedvermaak Je dacht toch niet dat ik je straf vergeten was hé? Ik zal je dinsdag alles uitleggen. Deze keer valt het nog mee, maar volgende keer zal ik geen genade kennen. (dus opnieuw een waarschuwing!). Zo dan ben je er nu 4 waard. 28 mei 2007 14:04 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) VOETBAL! Wees er ajb bij op 2 juni, zie ook Beker van Libertas en OP. Er is al een oefenwedstrijd gespeeld met succes. Ajb pagina uitbreiden zoals bij FC Civitesse en FC Libertaneza gedaan is. Wedstrijd is hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:20 (UTC) Sport-Express Dit is de nieuwe sportkrant, aangezien er een ruzie is om wie ons mag inlijven zou ik zeggen dat we eerst maar eens zelfstandig blijven. Als je mee wilt schrijven kan dat natuurlijk altijd! 30 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :Zeer goed initiatief. Mijn aanbod blijft gelden, maar ik raad jullie inderdaad aan tijdelijk zelfstandig te blijven. Veel plezier en vragen zijn welkom :) 30 mei 2007 17:50 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:53 (UTC) :FC Olympia: geweldig! Alleen nog een ding, ga je in een 4-3-3-opstelling spelen? En ik wil graag dat je tussen 21:00 en 22:00 uur op 2 juni erbij bent, zeg maar als het niet kan, dan kan ik misschien aanpassen. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 13:09 (UTC) ::neen in een 4-4-2, maar mijn spelers staan nog niet op de juiste plaats. Als ik geen tijd meer heb dan geef je ze maar een willekeurige plaats!!!!! En 2 juni zal moeilijk gaan, wat moet ik tijdens de mach precies doen? Mss gaat 1 juni tussen 21:00 en 22:00 uur wel. 31 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) :::Geen goesting om mee te helpen aan Build nv? 31 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::::Tijdens de wedstrijd kun je wijzigingen aan het team aanbrengen, zie de Voorbeschouwing van de betreffende pagina. De plaatsen van de spelers maken niet zo heel veel uit eigenlijk, alleen om te weten wie er verdedigers en middenvelders enzo zijn. Maar kun je echt niet op 2 juni, misschien op een ander tijdstip? Anders moet het vanavond (of zondag) gaan, no problemo, zeg het maar. En ik zal af en toe wat bijdragen aan Build NV, een goed initatief van jou! Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 13:10 (UTC) :::::Dank je wel mss kan je een soort van dochterbedrijf oprichten:Build.nv/Sport al wie problemen heeft of hulp nodig heeft kan dan mss via dit bedrijf hulp vragen, wat denk je? 1 jun 2007 15:48 (UTC) ::::::Ja dat kan, ik zie wel. Maar over het tijdstip van de wedstrijd.. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:50 (UTC) :::::::Wanner gaat het voor jou het beste? 1 jun 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::Wiezowiezo in de avond. Het liefst morgen, want ik heb tegen iedereen gezegd dat het morgen zal zijn. Maar als dat jou niet uitkomt laat ik nog een berichtje rondgaan met t nieuwe tijdstip.. zeg het maar. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:52 (UTC) :::::::::Je moet nie speciaal alles verandere voor mij hoor en als ik er nie ben zal ik mss zorgen voor een vervangtrainer, en anders pas ik m'n ploeg tijdens de mach niet meer aan, en dan is er minder kans op een bewerkingsconflict( nu moet je natuurlijk lachen:mijn niveau) 1 jun 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Als je op toon bewerking ter controle klikt wordt je tekst niet gewist. Dan bewerk je het gwn opnieuw, dus bewerkingsconflicten zijn helemaal No Problemo. Hoezo moet ik lachen dan? :p :s. Maarreh, ik pas me wel aan hoor, ik heb nog niks staan voor de avonden hoor, dus :p. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::::::::::Wat word het dan. En dat van dat lachen: laat maar vallen, mijn niveau is nogal laag. 1 jun 2007 16:02 (UTC) ::::::::::::Met het coachen? Geen zorgen, ik bak dr ook niks van :p. Maar je hebt de voorbeschouwing gelezen he, want daar staat al het belangrijke in voor de wedstrijd. Nog een keer, kun je morgen tussen... laten we zeggen 20:30 t/m ongeveer 21:30? Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:04 (UTC) En stel dat een speler een rooie kaart krijgt? Oid, dan moet je snel je opstelling aanpassen toch? Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:05 (UTC) :Kzal zien maar als ik er nie ben, moet je je er niets van aantrekken. En Ik zou zoieso toch niet veel veranderen aan de ploeg. Dus je kiest het beste moment uit om de mach te laten doorgaan en mocht er iets veranderen, laat je het maar weten. BTW k ben bezig met mijn handtekening te veranderen dus tzal er een beetje raar opstaan. : Ik heb je HT een klein beetje veranderd, is het zo goed? En ok, dan wordt het 20:30 - 21:30. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:10 (UTC) ::Tis perfect, En voor de mach ook!!!!!!!!!!! :) kmoet nu wel bijna weg, bye 1 jun 2007 16:11 (UTC) Vakantie Aan alle regeringsleden wordt gevraagd de dagen door te geven dat zij komende zomer in ieder geval niet op wikistad zullen zijn. Dit kan op de pagina Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie. Indien je de tabel niet ziet zitten kun je je vakantie ook op mijn overlegpagina doorgeven. Bij voorbaat dank. 31 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Ik heb mijn ST periode al aangekruist maar mijn vakantie zelf doe ik later omdat ik nog niet weet wanner dat precies is!!!!! 1 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::oke, prima! 1 jun 2007 16:05 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:24 (UTC) Kleine bewerkingen Hey Vercingetorix, ik zie dat je bewerkingen af en toe wel erg klein zijn, probeer ook de knop "toon bewerking ter controle" te gebruiken, zodat het gemakkelijker gaat (en minder kans op bwc's) voor jou en voor de server. gr, Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 12:50 (UTC) :OK Kzal erop letten, heb je je al opgegeven als een vertegenwoordiger van Build NV? 6 jun 2007 12:57 (UTC) ::Ik ga t nu doen. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 12:57 (UTC) ::: Goed zo kvind het spijtig dat de sport al bezet is, maar je ziet wel. Kan jij een goede plattegrond maken? 6 jun 2007 12:59 (UTC) ::::Er kunnen best meerdere vertegenwoordigers zijn ;). Van wat moet ik een plattegrond maken, het bedrijfscomplex?? Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 13:01 (UTC) :::::O.a maar ook Dimitri wil voor zijn huis een platte grond, met veel functinele kamers, zo'n plattegrond maken lijkt me niet gemakkelijk. 6 jun 2007 13:03 (UTC) ::::::Mij lijkt het ook niet erg gemakkelijk, heb zelf al erg veel moeite gehad met het ontwerpen van het plattegrondje van Terra Nostra.. nope, mij lukt dat niet, alleen kaarten.. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 13:05 (UTC) :::::::Ik wil dat mss wel eens doen. 6 jun 2007 13:13 (UTC) tv-zender Wat denk je ervan? Breng Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's#Primu je voor of tegenstem uit! Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:50 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Elk regeringslid heeft het recht hier voor te stemmen 7 jun 2007 05:35 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:30 (UTC) :Kzal er zijn moet ik speciaals voorbereiden. 15 jun 2007 07:44 (UTC) ::Wissels? En als je een andere opstelling wilt moet je het zeggen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 13:09 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 :als u zo'n berichten niet wenst te ontvangen, zet dan bovenaan je overlegpagina. Sponsor FC Olympia Ja dat lijkt mij top, sponsor van FC Olympia. Verder las ik iets over 'Sportkraampje Het Balletje', misschien is het leuk om hier een aparte winkel van te maken die voor 50% van mij (Proton Concern) is en voor 50% van jou? Kevster 30 jun 2007 10:34 (UTC) :Ik had gedacht aan een soort kraampje zoals op de markt en elke keer er een mach gespeeld word in Olympia kan je dan je spullen verkopen. Maar jou idee lijkt me ook wel leuk. 2 jul 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::Dan moeten we dat maar doen. Hoe wou je het aanpakken? Kevster 4 jul 2007 08:08 (UTC) :::Je kan al beginnen met de voorbehouden ruimte in te vullen. En dan zien we wel wat daar ui voort komt(BTW soory voor de late respons) 5 jul 2007 15:17 (UTC) ::::Ik heb wat ingevuld in het artikel van FC Olympia. Ik zet dat stukje ook op de pagina van Sportshop Het Balletje Kevster 9 jul 2007 08:23 (UTC) Aandelen Ik heb gezien dat je 5% van de aandelen in MenM Corp. bezit. Deze zou ik graag over willen nemen en hiervoor in de plaats kan ik 5% van de aandelen in Forambo aanbieden. Ik hoor hier graag je reply op. --Moriad 2 jul 2007 18:28 (UTC) Beker van Libertas Minister van Jeugd & Sport, uiteindelijk bent u de verantwoordelijke voor de Beker van Libertas, doe er wat aan of ten minste, grijp in! Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 15:28 (UTC) :Ik dacht eigenlijk gwn dat je even geen machen meer wou leiden, maar dat je na die pauze gwn terug je functie zou opnemen. 5 jul 2007 15:36 (UTC) Black mail Black maiL?? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackmail. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:57 (UTC) :Ja, maar 't heeft er niets mee te maken hoor. 9 jul 2007 14:41 (UTC) LoL ::Toch zou ik een andere naam uitkiezen :S. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 14:48 (UTC) :::Ach, 't spreekt aan hé. Kijk eens hoeveel reactie! :) 10 jul 2007 18:40 (UTC) uploaden afbeelding k' ben er eindelijk in geslaagd een afbeelding te uploaden en hij staat nu al op stad.wikia, maar nog steeds niet waar ik'm hebben wil, namelijk op de pagina van GMF-CAVE. En nu ? 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 17:09 (UTC) Aandelen Ik zag dat je een aanvraag had gedaan voor aandelen. als jij de beurszaken voor SHBB wil regelen en als je een nieuw logo wilt ontwerpen dan krijg je 10%Bob I 3 aug 2007 15:19 (UTC) :Kben overmorgen weg maar kheb de oplossing: Ga naar 11th. Logos (een bedrijfje van mij) en doe daar een aanvraag. Nog een bijkomstig vraagje krijg ik dan nog steeds die 10% 3 aug 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::Ok. maar als je terug bent wil je dan wel de beurszaken regelen. ik heb op vakantie naar RTL Z met de AEX(NL beurs) gekeken maar van deze begrijp ik niet zo veel.Bob I 3 aug 2007 17:35 (UTC) :::Je krijgt dan ook een baan bij SHBB als beursverantwoordelijke?Bob I 4 aug 2007 09:29 (UTC) ::::Ingmar is momenteel op vakantie, maar hij heeft me gesproken. Hij heeft mij gevraagd het logo te ontwerpen. (Ik ben hoofdontwerper bij 11th. Logos). Ga gewoon hier kijken. 5 aug 2007 10:55 (UTC) Ingmar, wat fijn dat je ons kan contacteren vanuit Italië. Ik ben wel een beetje teleurgesteld dat je dat niet op m'n overleg gemeld hebt. Vertel eens wat je daar zoal doet/gedaan hebt. Wat wij hier doen kun je natuurlijk wel zien, maar ik geef je toch al een paar dingen die je echt eens moet bekijken; # De VUW leeft waar! Een volledige make-over die door Dimitri op touw werd gezet heeft er opnieuw een pareltje van gemaakt. Het heeft het zelfs tot etalageartikel geschopt... # Ik heb nu ook m'n eigen pagina die ook al genomineerd is voor de etalage! Mss moet jij d'er ook eens één maken... # Zypher no more... Ik ben Zypher volledig aan het afbreken. Vanaf nu is het het CIWO. Dat van mijn kant. Ik hoop gauw iets van je te horen, 18 aug 2007 08:30 (UTC). Hello Ingmar! Ingmar, wat fijn dat je ons kan contacteren vanuit Italië. Ik ben wel een beetje teleurgesteld dat je dat niet op m'n overleg gemeld hebt. Vertel eens wat je daar zoal doet/gedaan hebt. Wat wij hier doen kun je natuurlijk wel zien, maar ik geef je toch al een paar dingen die je echt eens moet bekijken; # De VUW leeft waar! Een volledige make-over die door Dimitri op touw werd gezet heeft er opnieuw een pareltje van gemaakt. Het heeft het zelfs tot etalageartikel geschopt... # Ik heb nu ook m'n eigen pagina die ook al genomineerd is voor de etalage! Mss moet jij d'er ook eens één maken... # Zypher no more... Ik ben Zypher volledig aan het afbreken. Vanaf nu is het het CIWO. Dat van mijn kant. Ik hoop gauw iets van je te horen, 18 aug 2007 08:31 (UTC). :Ja van mijn kant ook! Zeg, Joeri, ik moet jou es spreken, kan ik je mailen? 18 aug 2007 09:25 (UTC) ::Sry, maar ik kan mijn mailadres hier niet zomaar gooien... Ik zal je anders eens bellen na m'n eten. 18 aug 2007 09:48 (UTC) :::Ja, da's goed. Je weet mn nummer he. 18 aug 2007 09:49 (UTC) Samenwerking Hé Ingmar, wat vind je van mijn nieuwe idee? Ik hoopte eigenlijk op een samenwerking tussen mijn diesaajn/imagine en jouw 11th. Wat denk je? 29 aug 2007 15:36 (UTC) :OK bespreken we morgen!! 29 aug 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::Goed, kom ik naar jou of jij naar mij? 29 aug 2007 15:41 (UTC) ::Ik kom wel naar jou 2u. 29 aug 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::Interesting, interesting. 29 aug 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::Wat is er zo 'interesting' Dimitri? 29 aug 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::::Vanalles, Image heeft een mooi logo btw. En de naam: zoek es op op Google: Image & John Lennon 29 aug 2007 15:47 (UTC) Imagine is makkelijk te onthouden voor mij. 't Betekent 'afbeelding' in een bepaalde taal.. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:51 (UTC) :Ik begrijp wat jullie willen zeggen; iedereen is tevreden over de benaming... Maar wat vinden jullie van het idee? 29 aug 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::Goed, zeer goed. 29 aug 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::Ori, goe. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:56 (UTC) Let wel op dat je niet teveel hooi op je vork neemt (net zoals ik en Terra MG), Ciwo, Diesaajn, Emblem, Imagine, Minister van K&C en van O etc. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:57 (UTC) :Ja zo is het, kijk naar mij, ik ga Plus moeten wegdoen.. 29 aug 2007 16:02 (UTC) ::Het lukt momenteel nog wel hoor... 29 aug 2007 16:18 (UTC) LPD Ingmar, ik zou je willen vragen om de ondererkende (en illegale) gebeiden in orde te brengen. Hieronder versta ik dat je een stemming voorbereid op ons parrijoverleg dat later naar het stemlokaal kan gaan. Je moet oa een aanvraag indienen om Spitzetal legaal te maken. Ook de gebieden Skigebied en Terra Nostra verdienen meer erkenning. 9 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time 11th. Company - Waarschuwing LBI :Beste, :Wij geven je een waarschuwing voor eventuele degradatie in de LBI. Iedere maand worden er drie kandidaten gekozen, waarvan er eentje degradeert aan het eind van de maand. Uw bedrijf is dus één van die drie. :De voornamelijke reden is de inactiviteit van je bedrijf. Zolang dit niet verbeterd wordt ben ik bang dat uw bedrijf zal blijven dalen in de LBI. Als het zo door blijft zal uw bedrijf per 1 november uit de LBI worden gezet. :We hopen dat je er begrip voor hebt en onze tips zult volgen zodat we uw bedrijf weer kunnen zien stijgen en in nog een aantal maanden in de LBI kunnen zien! :Alexandru hr. (Minister van Economie) en Maarten Michels. The MenM Corp. Time - Editie 3 - Woensdag 1 oktober 2007 Verkiezingen 2008 Kamer van Koophandel Verkiezingen 2009